Bébé ? !
by Baella
Summary: Quand on oublie de faire attention, on a parfois de mauvaises surprises... Mais si certains cherchent à se débarasser du problème, d'autres assument ! Dernier chapitre en ligne ! Label SPPS !
1. premier mois

Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Cette fois pour changer, c'est sur un autre manga que Saint Seiya. Disons que j'avais envie depuis un moment de poster cette fic... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Attention, spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le chapitre 251 ! Je préfère prévenir maintenant.

Autre détail : il y aura des allusion à certains couples comme : Gajeel/Levy et je réfléchis à d'autres. Si vous souhaitez un couple en particulier, faites-moi signe !

* * *

><p>Allongée sur son lit, Cana pleurait. Désespoir, rage, envie de mourir… Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle aurait voulu, à défaut de disparaitre, remonter le temps. Retourner lors de cette soirée, trois semaines auparavant. Ce type, Jérôme, l'avait pas mal allumée. Elle qui aimait bien, de temps en temps, avoir des aventures d'un soir avec un bel inconnu, lui avait répondu. Ils avaient fini au lit avant de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Pour pas grand-chose en fait. Il se disait un dieu au lit et bien… Il était vraiment très en dessous. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Cana d'oublier d'utiliser ce qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac ou sa poche. Donc zéro protection. Et depuis presque un mois, elle avait des nausées, des vertiges et les odeurs lui faisaient renvoyer tous ses repas. En plus certains de ses soutiens-gorges commençaient à la serrer. Ca n'avait pas passé inaperçu chez les garçons. Les claques avaient fusé en réponse.<p>

La guilde fournissait une aide aux jeunes mères, surtout si elles étaient célibataires. Il fallait juste demander au maitre. Seulement… Si elle le faisait, tout le monde saurait. Son père le premier. Il allait la massacrer.

Un hoquet lui échappa et elle cacha ses larmes dans son oreiller. Combien de fois lui avait-il reproché son train de vie ? D'un autre côté, elle avait vécu toute sa vie sans lui. Il arrivait un peu tard le papounet. Et pourtant, il la traitait comme une toute petite fille. Elle n'oserait jamais l'affronter pour ça.

L'autre solution consistait à avorter. Une petite pilule et hop ! Au revoir bébé.

_Non_.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Son regard se posa sur sa table de chevet où le médicament trônait avec un verre d'eau. C'était au-delà de toutes ses forces. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre.

-Là, n'ai pas peur, je suis là. Même si le bébé ne pouvait pas encore l'entendre, elle aimait lui parler. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. On va trouver une solution.

Elle _devait _parler à Makarov. Maintenant. Au début de sa grossesse. Qu'il puisse agir dès le début. Une fois qu'il serait au courant… Et bien elle affronterait son père. Et il pourrait dire ce qu'il voudrait, elle tiendrait bon.

.

-Donc tu veux le garder même en étant seule ?

-Je sais que ce sera dur. Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces de m'en débarrasser. Je ne peux pas arrêter une vie sans bonne raison. J'ai un peu d'argent au cas où…

-Fairy Tail ne te laissera pas tomber. Gildarts est-il au courant ?

Même si elle savait que c'était impossible, elle eut l'impression subite que ça s'agitait dans son ventre. Impression qui cessa dès qu'elle passa sa main sur son ventre.

-Pas encore mais je vais lui annoncer. Il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de moi que d'un autre.

-Je comprend. Je vais l'appeler. Je reviens.

Elle acquiesça et se massa le ventre tandis que le maître de Fairy Tail sortait de son bureau. Depuis l'examen pour devenir un mage de classe S, il voulait faire d'elle son successeur. Elle ignorait si elle en serait digne mais elle ferait de son mieux. Et… Lucy l'avait poussé à avouer à Gildarts la vérité au sujet de leur affiliation. Parfois elle se disait que ça avait été une bourde monumentale. D'autres fois, elle pensait le contraire.

Lorsqu'elle reconnu le pas de son père, elle se força à remettre sa main sur son genou, à côté de sa sœur et non sur son ventre encore plat. Makarov le précédait. Cana se détendit. Il ne la laisserait pas seule face à son père.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il pouvait difficilement se tromper sur l'air décidé de sa fille. Elle avait fait un truc qui ne lui plairait pas.

Cana baissa la tête, hésita avant d'affronter le regard de son père.

-Toute la guilde sera bientôt au courant mais je pense que tu apprécieras plus que ce soit moi qui te l'apprenne. Elle inspira à fond avant de lâcher la bombe : je suis enceinte.

Voilà, la bombe était lancée. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

-QUOI ? !

.

-En fait ça c'est beaucoup mieux passé que ce que je croyais. Merci.

Elle attrapa la limonade de Mirajane et la sirota un peu avant de grimacer. En moins d'une semaine, son amie avait deviné la situation et aidé à la cacher en attendant de trouver une solution. Pour cela, lorsque Cana lui demandait de l'alcool, elle lui servait diverses boissons non-alcoolisées de manière discrète pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

-Trop sucré. Comment j'ai pu être accro à ça étant gamine ?

-Tes gouts ont juste changé. Alors tu es reniée ?

-Comme si ça changeait quelque chose pour moi. J'ai _juste_ eu une leçon de morale.

-Ca tout le monde a entendu. Alors… Maintenant je peux enfin mettre le panneau pour l'annoncer à tout le monde !

-Mira… Avant tu me montres le panneau. Que je sache si je dois préparer les condoléances.

-Mais ! … Bon, si tu veux voir il est dans la réserve.

Cana repoussa sa boisson et alla jeter un coup d'œil. Le panneau était en fait une énorme pancarte très flashy qui clamait de ses grandes lettres « la guilde aura bientôt un nouveau membre, félicitations à Cana pour son futur bébé ! Premier mois ! »

-Mira ! Il est génial mais les couleurs donnent mal aux yeux !

-D'accord pour les changer mais je veux aider à faire la chambre !

-Mais oui ! Allez refait les couleurs et je t'aide à l'accrocher. Profite que je ne sois pas encore en mode baleine pour pouvoir bouger !

-On fera les boutiques ensembles pour trouver des vêtements de femme enceinte ?

-Ouais. Et prépare l'appareil photo pour immortaliser la tête des autres quand ils verront ça !

Etre enceinte la mettait de bonne humeur. De très bonne humeur !

* * *

><p>Voilà... Un commentaire ? Et les paris peuvent commencer ! Garçon ou fille ?<p> 


	2. deuxième mois

Chapitre deux, second mois !

Merci aux quatre personnes qui ont laissé des reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Valy-du-34 : ravie que ça te plaise ^^ donc toi tu votes pour une fille ?

Si je résume bien, nous avons donc trois paris : des faux jumeaux (garçon et fille); une fille; un garçon... Réponse plus tard !

* * *

><p>Allongée paresseusement sur son canapé, Cana terminait les comptes du mois pour Makarov tout en grignotant quelques douceurs. Il lui avait demandé de jouer à la comptable pour que la guilde puisse lui donner l'aide nécessaire. Pour l'instant elle se débrouillait. Mirajane était venue l'aider à déménager ses affaires dans l'appartement (fraichement rénové) offert par la guilde et à s'installer confortablement. Cana avait commencé à aménager toutes les pièces à son gout et choisi la future chambre du bébé. Elle voulait pouvoir faire une belle pièce. Déjà elle avait enlevé le papier peint impersonnel pour le remplacer par une jolie peinture. Elle préférait ça au papier peint. Mais elle ne voulait ni du rose, ni du bleu. Trop cliché. Donc un joli beige avec des dessins couleur chocolat sur les murs (faits au pochoir). Elle avait aussi mit une moquette (c'était chiant à nettoyer mais tout doux quand on se baladait pieds nus ce qu'elle adorait faire) aussi. Il ne lui manquait plus que les meubles… Pour l'installant, elle cherchait le berceau.<p>

Bien entendu, il faudrait aussi qu'elle s'occupe de finir de refaire le reste l'appartement. La cuisine était fonctionnelle mais pas à son gout, comme le reste. S'en était déprimant. Alors Cana s'était renseignée pour les brocantes et magasins d'antiquités pour trouver de nouveaux meubles. Mais la chambre du bébé restait sa priorité.

Enfin, tout ça elle essayait de le faire avec les affres de la grossesse. A savoir nausées, jambes lourdes, poitrine qui gonflait et surtout les sautes d'humeurs permanentes. Quoi que ça avait été très drôle la tête de Laxus quand elle avait piqué une crise de larmes sur son épaule. Lui qui passait faire un saut pour prendre des nouvelles, il se retrouvait avec une femme enceinte à gérer. Et bien sûr, tout le monde riait trop pour lui venir en aide. Et Erza qui tapait le premier garçon qui lorgnait trop sur sa poitrine.

Ce qui lui faisait penser que Mirajane avait beaucoup rit à changer le compte à rebours du panneau avec l'aide de Lisanna. Deuxième mois. Encore un mois et Cana pourrait sentir les mouvements de son bébé et le voir à l'échographie. Ce qu'elle avait hâte !

On toqua à la porte. La future mère ne broncha pas, occupée à terminer ses comptes. Et comme ça insistait Cana se leva pour aller ouvrir. Gildarts. Elle n'avait pas revu son père depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. La preuve, la guilde était non seulement encore debout mais en un morceau. En fait, le futur grand-père avait pris ses affaires et était parti. Où ? Très bonne question. Et voilà qu'il réapparaissait soudainement devant sa porte. Avec… Avec un énorme paquet dans les mains. Gigantesque même !

-Heu…

-Bonjour Cana ! Comment va la maman des fées ?

-Heu… Bien et toi ?

-Bien.

Il posa son immense paquet et s'étira. Visiblement, c'était lourd. Très lourd. Cependant, Gildarts semblait fier de lui. Il souriait comme un gamin d'une oreille à l'autre. Il redevint sérieux pendant un instant.

-Ecoute, je me suis peut être emporté le mois dernier. Peut être plus qu'un peu…Enfin peu importe. Oui si… Je veux dire, je regrette de m'être fâché. C'est ta décision et je dois l'accepter… Faisons la paix ?

-Heu… Oui… Tu veux entrer ?

Est-ce qu'elle avait fait le ménage récemment ? Oui… Ah non il y avait les sucreries dans le salon… Zut ! Il fallait qu'elle le planque. Discrètement.

Cana lorgna sur le paquet. Ca l'intriguait, y'avait pas à dire. Comme un gamin devant le sapin de Noël qui attend le feu vert pour ouvrir ses cadeaux mais qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder en essayant de deviner pour qui est le plus gros cadeau et ce qu'il peut contenir.

-Volontiers. Gildarts souleva son paquet et le posa dans le salon tandis que Cana laissait tomber sa couverture fine sur les sucreries. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un cadeau ?

-Une minute.

Elle fonça dans la cuisine, attrapa un verre propre, remarqua que le lave vaisselle ne s'était pas mis en route car mal fermé, lui flanqua un coup de pied pour le fermer, remplit le verre et retourna dans le salon. Fallait qu'elle pense à faire la cuisine.

-Tient.

-Merci.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, cherchant un truc à dire. Finalement, Gildarts se pencha sur la grossesse de sa fille. Oui elle avait des nausées mais elle gérait, oui on s'occupait bien d'elle, non elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, oui elle faisait attention, non elle ne buvait plus, non ce sevrage n'était pas trop dur… Une fois le stock de questions écoulé, le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Finalement, le futur grand-père arrêta de fixer le sol.

-Tu sais, pour l'autre fois… Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté… C'est ton choix alors je dois le respecter… Je suppose. Alors je… Je me disais qu'en tant que grand-père si tu permets… J'ai apporté ça…

Il poussa son énorme paquet devant sa fille. Elle laissa son regard passer du cadeau à son père puis se décida à l'ouvrir avec un « merci c'est gentil ». Une fois l'emballage défait, elle resta un instant figée. Elle était comme un enfant qui découvre que le plus gros cadeau du sapin est pour lui et encore mieux que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Cana sauta au cou de Gildarts.

-Oh il est génial ! Je l'adore ! Merci ! Mille fois merci ! Il est trop beau ! Je l'adore vraiment ! T'es le meilleur de tous les pères et grand-pères réunis ! Merci !

Elle voulait l'installer tout de suite dans la chambre du bébé. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle se cassait la tête pour un berceau sans réussir à savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Juste qu'il fallait que ce soit le plus beau des berceaux. Et voilà que Gildarts lui offrait un berceau finement sculpté dans du bois de rose. Elle préférait ne pas penser à la facture.

-Je suis content qu'il te plaise… Je l'avais vu durant une mission… Ca fait quelques années alors j'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver la boutique… Mais ça fallait le coup non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Cana était en train de soulever le lourd et fragile berceau.

-Je vais l'installer !

-Mais tu vas te faire mal !

-J'suis enceinte ! Pas handicapée !

-Je vais le faire ! Doucement Cana !

Il avait raison de vouloir venir veiller sur sa file pendant sa grossesse. Elle était têtue, comme sa mère. Oui, c'était bien la fille de Cornélia. Les mois à venir allaient être intéressants.

* * *

><p>Oui, Gildarts est parti pour couver Cana... Papy gâteux ? Ca pourrait être drôle non ? Votre avis ?<p> 


	3. troisième mois

Et zou la suite ! Etrangement, Gildarts en papy gâteux a eu un franc succès... Vraiment étrange...

Réponse au review anonyme (parce qu'il faut bien bichonner ses lecteurs !)

Valy-du-34 : ravie que ce chapitre t'ais plus ^^ j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant... Et oui, du Gajeel/Levy dans ce chapitre et un peu de Natsu/Lucy *note*

Troisième mois, troisième chapitre avec au programme... Surprise !

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

><p>Cana s'examina dans le miroir. Pour sa première échographie, elle se sentait nerveuse. Alors quand elle s'était réveillée de bonne heure, plutôt que de rester au lit à angoisser, elle s'était occupée pour tuer le temps. Rangement, ménage à fond, vaisselle à la main (même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à nettoyer vu qu'elle était toute seule). Puis un long bain avec plein de mousse, une séance de coiffure, maquillage… Elle avait même profité que son ventre soit encore plat pour mettre sa petite robe préférée. Vive le mois de juin et les premières chaleurs ! Et pour compléter sa petite panoplie, des chaussures à talons compensés. Histoire d'éviter les maux de dos.<p>

La future mère entendit frapper à la porte, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et fonça ouvrir, heureuse de ne plus être seule.

-Papa ! Tu es pile à l'heure.

-Et dire que je craignais d'être trop en avance…Tu vas bien ?

-Oui ! Allez on y va !

Et maintenant direction l'hôpital ! Il était temps de passer par la premier échographie. Ce qu'elle était nerveuse. Heureusement qu'on l'accompagnait ! Sinon… Et bien elle aurait passé son temps à s'inquiéter. Maintenant elle déléguait, et c'était bien plus simple ! En plus, son esclave attitré… heu son père, était ravi de l'aider ! Ca ne pouvait pas mieux tomber !

.

L'ambiance à Fairy Tail était étrange. Si les filles discutaient entre elles à une table comme souvent et que Natsu et Gray se bagarraient dans un coin; Gajeel qui depuis quelques mois et sa mise en couple officielle avec Levy, restait souvent avec elle, semblait bouder. Il lui tournait le dos et se goinfrait de métal. Ah…

-Oh les filles ! Lança Cana en s'installant à la table. J'ai loupé quoi ?

Après l'échange des nouvelles, vinrent les questions sur la première échographie. Il y eut des sourires amusés quand la future maman avoua que Gildarts avait manqué de s'étrangler tout seul quand Cana avait répondu que ce monsieur était le futur papy et qu'elle confia avoir voulu se cacher lorsque le médecin lui avait demandé si elle buvait. Même si elle ne buvait plus, elle avait… disons quelques antécédents… Par contre, il y avait pleins de photos de bébés sur les murs, mignons à croquer et le médecin en plus d'être drôle, était sexy comme pas possible…

L'échographie ? Elle avait dû remonter sa robe (la prochaine fois, elle mettait une jupe), le gel était visqueux et froid mais… Elle avait usé tout un paquet de mouchoirs quand elle avait vu le bébé. Oui ! Elle avait pensé à leur apporter la photo de l'échographie. On voyait mal mais c'était mieux que rien non ?

Pendant que les filles se jetaient sur la photo comme des lionnes sur une gazelle, Cana se pencha vers Levy.

-Pourquoi Gajeel te fait la tête ?

La mage aux cheveux bleus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pff ! Je te fais la version courte parce que vraiment… _Monsieur _a piqué une crise parce que j'ai touché à sa guitare pour la nettoyer. Une surprise quoi et ça m'agaçait, y'avait pleins de traces de doigts… Je te jure…

-Et il laisse trainer ses affaires ?

-Quand je vais chez lui, il planque quelque chose sous son lit… Personnellement, je préfère ne _pas_ penser à ce qu'il pourrait mettre…

L'image de caleçons sales cachés sous un lit flotta dans l'esprit des deux jeunes femmes. Pas très sexy.

-Cherche pas, c'est un mec… ,soupira Cana. _Ca_ ne sait pas ranger correctement. Mais dit moi, tout ça devient sérieux entre vous… Tu vas aller habiter chez lui ?

Levy se mit à fouiller dans son sac pour cacher un rougissement. Cana attendit comme un chat attend qu'une souris bien dodue sorte de sa cachette. Puis finalement, la mage des mots tira un éventail et entreprit de s'éventer sans doute sous prétexte que la chaleur était écrasante aujourd'hui.

-En fait, on en parle mais il n'y a aucun projet. Le sourire de Cana s'élargit. En tout cas, je lui ai fait savoir que je n'irais pas vivre chez lui, c'est insalubre, lui-même le dit ! Seulement, il s'en sert surtout pour stocker ses affaires entre deux missions et a, je cite « la flemme de chercher autre chose » même si PantherLily râle. Autre chose ?

-Voui ! Il vient d'où ton éventail ? Il est superbe.

Levy grimpa dans l'échelle du rouge. Pivoine, très mignon mais pas vraiment assorti à ses cheveux.

-Je… C'est un cadeau de Gajeel. Je sais pas, j'ai eu chaud un jour, j'avais oublié mon éventail… Le lendemain de son retour de mission, c'était sur ma table de chevet.

-Oh ! A quand le mariage et le bébé ?

A bien y regarder, l'éventail de Levy semblait de très bonne facture. Comme le berceau, Cana préférait ignorer le prix qu'un accessoire aussi raffiné avait put couter. Y'avait juste un truc pas logique.

-Donc il te fait des cadeaux hors de prix et il boude pour une guitare ?

-C'est pas une guitare. C'est _la_ guitare. Celle qu'il s'est acheté dans _la_ boutique de guitare avec ses premières économies. Tu comprends ? C'est sacro-saint !

Cana était complètement morte de rire. C'était trop drôle d'imaginer une scène aussi puérile !

-Mais tu lui as pas fait le coup de la crise de larmes pour qu'il arrête ?

-Non. Si je m'en sers trop, ça ne marchera plus.

-Je vois… Bon les filles ne déchirez pas cette photo je veux la mettre dans l'album de naissance du bébé ! Donnez-moi ça !

-C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda Erza qui regardait attentivement la photo.

-J'ai demandé à ce que le médecin ne dise rien. Vous pouvez nous torturer, mon père et moi autant que vous voudrez, ça ne marchera pas !

Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, elle serait morte, trucidée par les autres filles. Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, il n'y aurait pas eu d'échographie ni de photo et donc cette histoire n'aurait pas eu lieu. Cana sourit. Sa grossesse la mettait de très bonne humeur malgré certains inconvénients. D'ailleurs…Elle avait soif. Et la flemme de se lever… Oh… Peut être que…

-Dit donc, c'est moi ou il fait très chaud aujourd'hui ?

Elle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que son père déposait devant elle un cocktail sans alcool bien frais avec la paille, la rondelle de citron et la petite ombrelle en papier.

-Pense à boire Cana ! C'est important de s'hydrater quand il fait chaud ! Surtout quand on est enceinte ! Ca va, tu veux autre chose ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Une autre boisson ?

Et ben… On était aux petits soins pour elle ! Chouette ! Allait-elle pousser plus loin ? Hum… Non, pas pour le moment. Comme le disait Levy, fallait pas pousser trop loin. Sinon ça marchait plus !

-Non tout va très bien, je te remercie.

A ce moment, Gray et Natsu atterrirent sur la table en pleine bagarre. Des verres volèrent partout ainsi que diverses boissons et les affaires des filles. Il y eut des cris de surprise et de peur d'abord puis d'indignation. Ensuite suivirent les coups. Gildarts parce que sa fille était enceinte et donc fragile. Et aussi parce qu'il leur avait déjà dit de ne pas se battre dans la guilde. Erza pour son gâteau qui avait terminé par terre. Gajeel… Parce qu'on n'avait pas le droit de toucher à un cheveu de sa Levy comme ça ! Le cri de Lucy arrêta un instant la raclée que le dragon d'acier adressait aux deux fautifs. Elle se mit à hurler sur Natsu qui avait bousillé un top d'un grand couturier acheté à prix d'or. Ca allait saigner…

Sauf si, comme le fit remarquer malicieusement Lisanna, Natsu se faisait pardonner au lit... Ahem...

* * *

><p>Comment ? Vous aussi vous voulez la photo de l'échographie ? XD demandez à Cana !<p>

review ?


	4. quatrième mois

Et un nouveau chapitre ! Chaud devant !

Il arrive une chose affreuse à Cana... Elle n'a plus rien à se mettre *vlam* pour une femme, du moins, certaines femmes, c'est terrible... Spoil à l'épisode 101 où Levy... terrasse Gajeel d'une façon qui m'a fait tellement rire que c'était pas possible de ne pas y faire écho...

Pas de RAR, j'ai répondu à tous les commentaires par MP vu que toutes celles (je ne crois pas qu'on ait de gars dans le lot) sont inscrites ^^

* * *

><p>-Levy c'est affreux.<p>

-Quoi ? La famille de Lapin Crétin veut le bébé ? On a déclenché une nouvelle guerre ? La guilde va être dissoute ?

-Non pire !

-Ah ça existe ?

-Mais c'est LA cata pour une femme digne de ce nom voyons. Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre ! Je suis à la fin de mon quatrième mois -Cana pointa Mirajane qui préparait déjà le panneau du prochain mois- et je ne rentre plus dans mes vêtements ! Plus rien ne me va, même pas mes sous-vêtements.

Aux mots « sous-vêtements » Gajeel arrêta de manger sa portion quotidienne d'acier. Levy le fusilla du regard et il reprit son activité interrompue. Même petite, une crevette restait dangereuse. Surtout avec un sac plein de livres…

-Tu l'as bien dressé, commenta la mage aux cartes.

Levy lui montra avec un petit rire sa dernière trouvaille. Un vieux livre qui clamait « comment s'occuper de votre dragon ? L'éduquer, le nourrir, le dresser et autres petites choses de la vie courante. » Cana explosa de rire.

-Où as-tu trouvé cette merveille ?

-Chez un spécialiste des livres anciens. Il me l'a fait à moitié prix parce que j'étais mignonne selon lui. Au regard du dragon d'acier, on devinait que le vendeur allait morfler. Je plaisante, il voulait vraiment s'en débarrasser depuis le temps. Je n'ai même pas eu à marchander. Il me l'a vendu pour une pièce symbolique. Histoire de pouvoir le noter d'une pierre blanche dans son calendrier.

Sous ses airs de petite fille studieuse, Levy se montrait impitoyable en affaires. Elle connaissait par cœur les dates de parution de pas mal de livres et savait juger de la vraie valeur d'un ouvrage.

-C'est que des conneries de toute façon, bougonna Gajeel.

-Tu parles on a testé sur Natsu certains trucs et ça marche.

-Merci de me comparer à ce crétin.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Bon Cana, revenons en à notre affaire. Ca te dit une après-midi shopping ?

Un grognement du saurien lui rappela qu'elle avait promit de passer ladite après-midi avec lui. Elle lui dédia son plus beau sourire.

-Gajeel, tu es déjà entré dans une lingerie ?

-Une quoi ?

-Je sors avec le seul garçon qui ignore ce qu'est une lingerie… Ben j'ai du boulot.

Cana était morte de rire. Oh il allait vite apprendre ça…

.

_Plus tard,_

-Je te jure que je ne pensais pas le traumatiser…

-Comme tout le monde…

Après une interminable séance shopping, les filles, suivies par un dragon de mauvais poil… enfin de mauvaise écaille, avaient fait une pause à un glacier, vite rejoints par PantherLily. Le chat tremblait de peur derrière son acolyte suite à un « regard trop effrayant de Levy, nan mais c'est qu'elle fait peur ! » depuis une dizaine de minutes. S'en devenait comique.

-Mais je te jure que je plaisantais l'autre jour en menaçant de te couper les griffes…

-L'intention y était…

Cana se contentait de suivre la scène en sirotant son milk-shake à la cerise. Elle était drôlement contente d'elle. Elle avait trouvé pleins de supers trucs pour décorer la chambre et Gajeel portait tout. C'était incroyable le nombre de trucs que Levy pouvait lui demander avec un sourire…

Note à elle-même : s'entrainer à faire le même sourire. Pour faire les soldes, top !

D'ailleurs, elle allait refaire un tour avec Mira. Ca, ce n'était que le dépannage et le repérage. Gildarts allait se faire les bras !

.

_Le lendemain..._

Pour le second tour, Erza s'était jointe à Cana, Mirajane et Lisanna. Elle avait décidé d'acheter un truc pour le bébé à venir mais comme elle ignorait quoi, elle allait choisir avec Cana. Elles avaient croisées Natsu en train d'aider Lucy à refaire sa garde-robe puis Levy qui se baladait avec Gajeel. Ainsi que Gray qui cherchait un mobile pour le bébé. Ca c'était sa participation. Il se renseigna auprès de la future mère sur les couleurs et la déco de la chambre puis s'éloigna, visiblement décidé sur son cadeau.

On était en juillet et Cana entamait son quatrième mois. Donc le cinquième en aout; sixième, septembre; septième, octobre; huitième, novembre et neuvième décembre. Il lui fallait donc des vêtements chauds. Ou elle allait demander à Lucy de lui prêter son Natsu pour chauffer sa maison… Ouais, c'était top pour les économies de chauffage !

-Et un hochet ? Demandait la mage en armure à Mirajane qui avait une liste de qui offrait quoi en cadeau.

-Prit par Wendy.

-Un bavoir ?

-Saturé.

-Attend Mira-nee, souffla Lisanna. Fait plutôt la liste de ce qui est prit.

-Vêtements, meubles, accessoires, jouets… Je crois que tout le nécessaire est acheté ou Cana doit le choisir…

Erza soupira. Zut ! A trop réfléchir, elle n'avait plus rien… Son regard se posa sur quelque chose puis se fut le déclic. Mais oui ! Elle vérifia la liste puis disparu avec un « je reviens ! » joyeux. Ah… Si elle avait trouvé…

.

_Encore plus tard..._

Erza retrouva Cana à la terrasse d'un glacier avec Lucy, Levy et leurs dragons slayers de petits amis. Mirajane et Lisanna avaient continué leur virée shopping pour un peu de temps entre sœurs.

-Regarde Cana ! Je les ai trouvées !

Elle déposa trois longues écharpes de différentes couleurs devant la « maman des fées » avec un sourire très satisfait.

-Heu…

-C'est pour porter le bébé sur soi. Le vendeur a dit que c'était plus pratique qu'un porte-bébé traditionnel et que c'était plus confortable pour le bébé et son porteur. Tu peux l'avoir sur le ventre, le dos ou la hanche… Et bien sûr, tu as le mode d'emploi.

La mage en armure posa un mini-bouquin sur la table puis tira une chaise, très fière d'elle. Si ça, ça servait pas…

-Cool ! Cana rangea dans un sac de shopping. J'étudierai tout ça plus tard. Merci Erza.

S'en suivit un débat très animé et féminin sur la prochaine boutique. Lucy parla de cette adorable boutique qui faisait des vêtements pour bébés trop mignons…

-Ca sert à quoi d'en racheter si y'en a assez ? Pointa le dragon d'acier.

-Mais c'est trop mignon ! Protesta Levy, la seule à pouvoir le contredire _et_ à rester en vie. Tu nous accompagnes ?

Gajeel se recula sur sa chaise.

-Non ! Pas ce regard là ! C'est déloyal crevette !

-S'il te plait… Par amour pour moi…

Avec un gros sourire adorable. Il ne pouvait pas résister.

-Tu triches !

-Allez...

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas se faire influencer. Et il céda.

-Mais je veux une compensation !

Cana préféra ne pas demander la _nature_ exacte de compensation. Et non, elle n'avait pas les idées tordues...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Pour l'écharpe, je n'invente rien. Allez voir sur internet. Perso, je trouve ça trippant... Chacun ses délires...<p> 


	5. cinquième mois

Entamons maintenant le cinquième mois... Avec les bouffées de chaleur (mais non Cana n'est pas déjà ménopausée !) qui commencent...

Réponse aux reviews :

camGL99 : ouah ! si je pouvais avoir autant de reviews comme les tiennes (bon j'ai peut être pas tellement de reviews mais elles sont touutes géniales, merci à tou(te)s !). et voici la suite !

Valy-du-34 : Baella-chan ? pense à mes chevilles et reste à Baella tout court ok ? XD bon courage pour ta fic de FT et le jour où tu la postes, fait-moi signe !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

><p>-Gray ramène ta fraise s'il te plait ! J'ai chaud…<p>

Combien de fois Cana avait-elle sorti cette phrase ce mois-ci ? Trop pour qu'on puisse compter. Selon le médecin c'était normal, un symptôme de grossesse. Par contre il fallait faire attention aux varices. Pour ça, la future mère avait trouvé la parade : Gray et sa magie de glace. Juvia approuvait le plan en soutenant son amie et en allant chercher l'élu de son cœur s'il tardait trop. Parce que Gildarts faisait fuir Gray à force d'aller le chercher avec une tête de sadique que Gajeel en personne lui enviait.

-Mais j'hallucine, tu passes ton temps à m'emmerder pour ça !

-Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point j'ai chaud ? C'est insupportable, je recommence à souffrir de ma grossesse et tout le monde ou presque s'en fout ! Heureusement que les filles sont là… Même Gajeel est plus sympa que toi !

-Quoi ? ! protesta le mage du bar avant que Gajeelne se décide à écouter la plaidoirie histoire de manger en paix. Hé mais je… Wah !

Gray vola subitement jusqu'à la table des filles et s'écrasa lamentablement par terre. Comme atterrissage on avait vu mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Bisca leva le pouce malgré tout après avoir admiré le vol plané.

-Joli lancé Gajeel ! Tu t'entraines pour quand ce sera le tour de Levy ?

La concernée leva la tête de sa lecture à son nom puis se replongea dedans face au brusque silence de la guilde. Minute... Fairy Tail silencieuse ?

-Il se passe quoi ?

-Rien, lâcha Lucy qui ne trouvait pas de réplique vraiment bien vue. Tu n'as rien raté.

-Ah…

C'était jamais compliqué de distraire Levy. Un livre ou un dragon slayer. De préférence torse nu ou carrément à poil... hum... Ceci était une autre histoire qui n'avait malheureusement rien à voir avec l'histoire actuelle... Dommage...

-Non mais c'est connu, poursuivit la constellationniste. Quand une fille tombe enceinte, dans son groupe d'amis tout le monde suit.

Gajeel alla déprimer dans son coin. Des gosses partout. Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! ...

Sauf peut être céder sa guitare. C'était sacré la guitare.

Mais quand même ! Des mômes allaient envahir la guilde ! C'était peut être le moment de s'exiler… Où fallait-il aller pour éviter les bébés braillards et sales ? Très bonne question, il fallait qu'il trouve vite fait une solution…

-Ce sera tellement mignon, des mini-mages jouant dans la guilde, rêva Mirajane. On leur fera une petite salle de jeux pas loin pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver… Oh et on organisera des mini-quêtes pour les anniversaires ! Avec des bonbons comme récompense…

-Ce serait trop mignon, soupira Levy en rangeant son livre. Et puis à te voir Cana ça donne envie d'en avoir aussi.

Elle tourna la tête quand Gajeel se tapa la tête contre le mur. Quoi ? Elle avait dit une bêtise ? Le dragon poussa une plainte dans sa gorge. Non ! Levy était déjà contaminée ! Ils avaient quoi les monstres baveux pour faire craquer les filles comme ça ? Ils dégueulassaient partout et les filles s'extasiaient dessus. Alors que lui, quand il oublier de planquer ses affaires sales Levy faisait la grimace. Y'avait pas de justice dans ce bas-monde.

-C'est fou hein ? Demanda Makarov en le rejoignant, le groupe de filles dans son champ de vision.

-Ouais…

Le maître se moucha, les yeux humides dans un mouchoir... pas très propre. Yerk !

-C'est tellement dur pour un père de voir ses filles grandir. Là Gajeel se rendit compte de l'énormité du quiproquo. Ce sont désormais toutes des femmes prêtes à croquer les hommes et on ne peut plus les empêcher de prendre leur envol… Mais ne t'en fais pas mon petit -temps mort, lui c'était le géant, Levy tenait le rôle de la petite- très bientôt toi aussi tu connaitras le plaisir d'être père et ça arrivera plus vite que tu ne le penses. Il tapota l'avant bras du dragon d'acier, trop petit pour atteindre un autre endroit. Je suis même prêt à parier que toi et Levy saurez nous pondre une ribambelle de bouts de choux qui feront votre bonheur… Je l'espère...

Le vieux voulait que les gens de la guilde aient des gosses ? ... Ah c'était ça les lettres en bas du contrat pour rejoindre la guilde… Celles toutes petites qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de lire. Ah la boulette ! Enfin ça ne devait pas être si affreux une femme enceinte non ? D'ailleurs elles disaient quoi les filles ?

-… l'apparition du masque de grossesse, disait Cana, ce que c'est laid… Encore que du fond de teint peut cacher tout ça. Gray j'ai chaud s'il te plait merci. Mais franchement, entre ça et les maux de dos… Des fois je voudrais bien un massage… Ou ce qui est surtout chiant ce sont les vêtements trop mignons dans lesquels on ne rentre plus…

Non en effet, c'était pas affreux, c'était l'Enfer ! Il allait finir par aller se faire émasculer comme ça plus de soucis ! Non mais sérieusement, il détestait les gosses ! Et à chaque fois qu'il exposait son point vue, c'était moche, sale, bruyant… on lui répondait que ça lui passerait. S'il avait su, il aurait pris l'autre bord. Non mais franchement ! Ca avait quoi les gosses pour que toutes les filles en soient folles ? Même cet imbécile de Natsu commençait à parler trucs en couches-culottes avec sa blonde ! Bon d'accord, Natsu n'était pas une référence. Mais le jour où Levy allait se mettre à lui réclamer un de ces braillards… Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Metalicana avait raison, on était bien seul des fois… Pour un peu, le dragon d'acier se serait exilé avec son rat de bibliothèque dans les bagages. Sauf qu'il doutait de pouvoir, seul et avec peu de moyens de distractions, de pouvoir la détourner de cette histoire de morveux. En plus, les couches, qui devait les changer ? C'était un système horrible. Qu'est-ce qui était extraordinaire à enlever la merde des autres ? Pouah ! Puis l'autre là, Cana, qui se plaignait… Un jour elle pleurait, l'autre elle riait. Nan c'était plutôt dans la minute…

Levy qui approchait. Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Ca y est ? Elle allait se mettre à réclamer un gosse ? Alors là, la crevette pouvait courir. Et c'était quoi ces yeux brillants ?

-Gajeel ! Tu veux venir sentir les mouvements du bébé ?

Ok, note à lui-même, préparer l'eau bénite, le crucifix, les balles en argent, l'ail, le pieu… Y'avait bien un de ces trucs qui devait marcher non ?

-Hé ! Natsu avait l'air ravi d'un truc… Il m'a donné un coup de pied ! Trop cool !

C'était cool de se faire taper par un gosse ? Ca faisait peur…

.

_Plus tard,_

-Levy-chan ?

-Oui Lu-chan ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que Gajeel est bizarre en ce moment ?

-Il n'est pas bizarre… C'est juste qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aimer les bébés…

-Ca lui passera ?

-J'espère ! Enfin, j'ai un peu de temps pour le convaincre, je ne compte pas tomber enceinte tout de suite ! A l'autre bout de la ville, Gajeel éternua avec un mauvais pressentiment. En tout cas, tu as de la chance que Natsu soit aussi concerné pour toi…

-Oh tu sais… Il est presque trop impatient…

.

_Pendant ce temps, chez Lucy,_

-Atchoum !

-Tu as attrapé froid Natsu ?

-Pas du tout Happy ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Alors on parle de toi…

-Tu crois ?

* * *

><p>Et zou ! Un nouveau mois ! Oui Gajeel n'aime vraiment pas les bébés... Faudrait que je me penche sur le "pourquoi" non ?<p>

Sinon le masque de grossesse pour ceux (et celles surtout) qui ne connaitraient pas sont des taches brunâtres qui apparaissent sur le visage à un certain stade de la grossesse et qui finissent par disparaitre après l'accouchement. Voilà... D'autres questions ? Sinon, à dimanche prochain tout le monde !

Review ?


	6. sixième mois

Bon, déjà je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à tout ceux (celles en fait) qui ont posté une review en étant inscrit sur le site... Pour me faire pardonner, vous pouvez me demander des OS (même ceux qui ne sont pas concernés) si vous voulez...

Réponses aux reviews :

Valy-du-34 : oui merci d'éviter le chan même si ça m'a touché que tu l'utilises (si je prends la grosse tête, on est mal)

KarnagePhoenix : avant que tu ne postes, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait autant apprendre d'une review... XD merci pour tes commentaires constructifs mais je crains que ça ne soit pas dans ce chapitre encore que je fasse beaucoup de description... Gomen... et papa poule sera présent dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir !

Sinon, je crois que c'est tout... Bonne lecture alors !

* * *

><p>Lucy fixait Cana en se retenant de grincer des dents. Etant enceinte, la mage aux cartes avait laissé tomber sa ligne. Pire, elle n'hésitait pas à manger des trucs terriblement caloriques… Bon d'accord, elle surveillait toujours ce qu'elle mangeait mais elle n'hésitait pas à se faire plaisir… C'était rageant.<p>

-Donc, fit la future mère entre deux bouchées, Natsu te boude parce que tu as dit non à son désir de bébé ?

La constellationiste opina avec un soupir. Natsu ne comprenait pas qu'un bébé, ce n'était pas un jouet. Déjà, on en faisait pas un sur un coup de tête, ensuite, quand on en avait un, on assumait. Que ce soit pour changer les couches, se lever la nuit, donner le biberon ou le bain… La blonde était persuadée que Natsu ne lèverait pas le petit doigt. Traitre ! D'ailleurs, comment ça se passait la reproduction chez les dragons ? Non mais on savait jamais, si les dragons slayers étaient pareils…

Par prudence, la blonde préféra passer à un autre sujet. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'avoir la réponse. Contrairement à certaines personnes sans doute… Ahem…

-Sinon Cana, comment ça se fait que Gildarts fasse la tête ?

-Ah ça… La brune soupira. Il voulait être le parrain du bébé et j'ai dis non. Il est grand-père, ça ne lui suffit pas ?

-T'as pas tort… Et qui tu vas prendre en parrain ou en marraine ?

-Là j'en suis aux éliminations. J'ai déjà mit de côté le maître, Natsu, Happy, PantherLily, Charuru, Wendy, Roméo, Jett, Droy, Bixrow, Arzak… D'autres j'hésite. Gajeel par exemple.

-Il déteste les enfants, approuva Lucy.

-Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il dit… Ce que c'est casse-pied de n'avoir droit qu'à un parrain ou une marraine niveau civil. Et je n'ai pas envie de le faire baptisé…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter la plupart des mages présents. Gildarts. Tient, il boudait plus ? Tant mieux.

-Cana ! On a deux mots à se dire !

-Heu… Ouais… Je t'écoute ?

Lucy adressa un regard muet d'encouragement puis se tourna vers Levy qui bouquinait dans son coin.

-Hé Levy !

Pas de réponse. Le bouquin devait la passionner. Bon… Pas de Gajeel dans les parages pour l'engueuler comme quoi elle dérangeait sa Levy… Lucy mit ses mains sur les pages du livre pour interrompre la lecture.

-Un problème Lu-chan ?

-Je m'ennuie !

Cana à côté d'elle explosa soudainement de rire. Le fou rire. Celui qui faisait mal aux côtes et qui vous pliait en deux… Il dura dix bonnes minutes. A chaque fois que la mage regardait son père, elle recommençait à rire.

-Il se passe quoi ? Demanda finalement la linguiste de la guilde quand le calme fut revenu.

La future mère respira pour se calmer, ouvrit la bouche et recommença à rire. Elle en pleurait en se tenant les côtes. Tout le monde attendait plus ou moins patiemment qu'elle se calme. Finalement, Makarov posa la question au futur grand-père :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit au juste ?

-Je lui expliquais que si c'était un garçon… Regard noir de la guilde sur la future mère qui refusait de savoir le sexe du bébé avant la naissance. Il fallait qu'un homme lui apprenne certaines choses. Et que si elle ne trouvait personne pour le faire, c'est moi qui m'en chargerait.

Lucy ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Visiblement, ce n'était pas tout vu que Gildarts précisa :

-Notamment de pisser debout…

Cana poussa un gémissement puis reparti dans sa crise de fou rire. Les filles de Fairy Tail l'imitèrent sous le regard indigné des garçons.

-Ca n'a rien de drôle ! Protesta Elfman. Il y a des choses que seul un homme peut apprendre à un autre !

-Mais… articula Erza entre deux fous rire. Vous pouviez trouver autre chose comme exemple ! Pisser debout…

-Mais ! Protesta Natsu. C'est un truc de mec ! Qui se transmet de père en fils depuis la nuit des temps ! Vous n'avez pas ça, vous les filles.

-Mais oui, approuva Levy avec un soupçon d'ironie. Nous on a les règles, les grossesses, l'accouchement, les enfants, le ménage et plein d'autres trucs comme ça parce que les hommes préféraient allez courir après les mammouths plutôt que de s'occuper du foyer.

Les autres filles approuvèrent. C'était vrai ça, les garçons n'avaient pas tout ça !

.

Gajeel poussa un soupir quand Levy l'ignora encore une fois. Le pire ? Elle ne le faisait pas exprès ! Elle était tellement plongée dans sa lecture qu'elle ne remarquait pas ce qui l'entourait. Même les chatouilles ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Et pourtant, le dragon d'acier savait à quel point elle y était sensible en temps normal.

Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas bon qu'elle se coupe à ce point du monde qui l'entourait. Il s'était fait quelques ennemis qui pouvaient tenter de s'en prendre à elle pour l'atteindre, lui. C'était peut être paranoïaque comme pensée mais il préférait l'être trop et rester en vie que pas assez et finir entre quatre planches. Enfin, entre les planches s'il restait assez de lui pour qu'on fasse ça.

Avec un soupir, il mit ses mains sur les pages du livre.

-Ah non pas encore ! Protesta Levy avant de lever la tête. Oh ! Gajeel ! Alors ta mission ?

-Comment ça, pas encore ?

-Rien. Lu-chan voulait juste m'embêter un peu. Il grogna et se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa petite amie sur lequel elle lisait. Alors ta mission ?

-Ca allait. Il s'est passé quoi à la guilde ? C'est le bordel.

-Plus que d'habitude tu veux dire ? Il y a eut une sorte bataille, garçons contre filles.

-Merde ! J'ai raté l'occasion de me battre contre Erza ! Et toi tu as participé ?

-Non. Elle eut un sourire à ce souvenir. Cana et moi, nous nous sommes cachées derrière le bar et nous avons passé notre temps à papoter.

-Et c'était quoi cette fois la raison ? La bouffe de quelqu'un qui a fini par terre ?

-Non, Cana a éclaté de rire quand Gildarts lui a proposé d'apprendre au bébé, si c'était un garçon, à uriner debout. Ca a aussi fait rire les autres filles…

-Ca te fait rire ?

-On croirait que c'est sacré pour les garçons…

-Tu veux que je te montre à quel point tu serais triste si les mecs n'avaient pas _ça_ ?

Levy étouffa un soupir. A peine revenu et les nouvelles échangées qu'il pensait à ça… Décidément, les garçons…

.

_Le lendemain matin,_

-Toi tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, fit remarquer Erza à Levy qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Gajeel est revenu de mission, pouffa Bisca. Fait attention à ne pas te retrouver comme Cana…

-Vu comment son mec déteste les gosses, ça ne risque pas de ce côté…

* * *

><p>Vous voulez savoir ce que Levy et Gajeel ont fait ? Ils ont joué aux mikados ! *sort* Je pense que personne n'a besoin d'un dessin...<p>

Et oui, Gildarts veut s'assurer que son petit-fils (si s'en est un) sache être un homme... *rigole*

J'espère que ça vous aura plut malgré tout ! (et oui c'est court je sais !)


	7. septième mois

J'espère que vous avez été sages cette semaine... Car voilà la suite !

Réponse à Valy-du-34 : merci de ton commentaire ^^ oui ils ont joué à la version adulte des mikados... une très grande partie de la nuit...

* * *

><p>Une journée calme à la guilde. Octobre était désormais bien entamé et Halloween approchait à grands pas. Ca se voyait. Les gens terminaient leurs déguisements, achetaient les bonbons à distribuer aux enfants (et aux autres) qui viendraient en réclamer, décoraient leurs maisons… Quant à la guilde, elle préparait son bal costumé annuel. Avec des petits concours de déguisements. Le plus beau, le plus original, celui de groupe, celui de couple (le préféré de Mirajane pour une étrange raison), le plus sexy, le plus réussi…<p>

-Hé ma baleine !

D'accord, peut être pas si calme la journée. Enfin, tout dépendait du point de vue. Assurément, pour Fairy Tail, une ou plusieurs bagarres dans une journée, c'était normal. Qu'il n'y en ait pas dérangeait presque. Presque.

Cela dit, depuis que Cana était enceinte, et surtout que son ventre s'était arrondi, les bastons semblaient plus contrôlées. Quand elle se trainait jusqu'à la guilde sous le regard angoissé de son père. Qui partait devant pour repérer les dangers pour elle, revenait vers elle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée puis repartait… Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de verglas pour le moment. Ca aurait été drôle de voir Gildarts glisser sur une plaque de verglas. Comment allait réagir papy poule ?

-Ta gueule Natsu ! Je suis pas une baleine !

Cana se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil. Son ventre énorme lui pesait de plus en plus et si elle mangeait trop, elle vomissait. L'utérus appuyait sur l'estomac avait expliqué le médecin. Et la vessie, ce qui la faisait aller aux toilettes deux cents fois par jour. Oh chouette… C'était sexy ce truc.

Natsu éclata de rire puis alla embêter Lucy. Au plus grand soulagement de sa petite amie, il avait fini par comprendre que le bébé entre eux, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Maintenant, les filles attendaient toutes que Gajeel se décide à revenir sur sa position. Qu'il reconnaisse que les bébés, ce n'était pas si affreux. Même mignons. Et aussi (surtout en fait), qu'il en fasse un à Levy. Qui avait du mal à empêcher son petit ami d'étriper ses amies. Surtout depuis que Erza avait fait remarqué que c'était devenu rare que les deux ne dorment pas chacun dans leur lit… Enfin, quand ils se contentaient de dormir…

-Sinon, Mirajane se pencha sur le bar. Comment va ton médecin super sexy ?

-Il va très bien… Tu savais que c'était un ami de Macao ?

-Non c'est pas vrai ?

-Si ! Je te jure ! C'est lui qui s'est occupé de son ex-femme pendant sa grossesse. Je viens de le découvrir.

-Comment tu l'as su ?

-Ben il était occupé donc pour attendre j'ai regardé les photos dans son bureau en détail. Tu sais, les photos des bébés de ses patientes. Et puis là… Tu te rappelles le chien rouge qu'on avait offert à la naissance de Roméo ?

-Oui, même que maintenant il fait presque rose tellement on l'a lavé… Donc tu l'as vu ?

-Ouais. J'étais genre « c'est quoi ce délire ? » et donc il m'a expliqué que oui, il connaissait très bien Macao et Roméo et tout… C'est carrément le petit-ami de son ex d'ailleurs.

-Enorme !

-Ote-moi d'un doute Lisanna, tu parles bien de ce que je viens de dire et pas de mon ventre ?

-Mais non tu n'es pas grosse ! T'es enceinte !

-Je suis tellement lourde que je peux à peine me lever.

-Mais non ! Lui assura la barmaid. Tu es très belle comme ça ! Tout le monde le dit !

-Tu sais que ça doit faire un mois que j'ai pas vu mes orteils ?

-Sérieusement ?

-Ouais. Je te raconte pas pour me laver les jambes, j'ai besoin d'aide. Mon père cumule les fonctions. Cuisinier, homme de ménage, aide-soignant, livreur…

-A t'entendre, ça fait esclave, pouffa Lisanna.

Un ange passa. Puis la future mère pouffa.

-On dirait que les futurs pères et grand-pères sont les esclaves modernes !

-Enlève futur, gloussa Lisanna. Hé Levy ! Ca va ?

La linguiste de la guilde s'installait sur un tabouret de bar avec prudence. Elle se souvenait visiblement encore du premier avril où quelqu'un avait scié le pied d'un tabouret où elle s'était installée et qui était tombé. Avec Levy. On n'avait jamais su qui était le plaisantin. Et ne le saurait sans doute jamais vu que Gajeel comptait faire passer de vie à trépas cet imbécile qui avait fait ça à _sa_ crevette (oui il tenait à ce surnom jugé ridicule par Levy).

-Plutôt bien merci.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Tout allait bien, pas de dragon poule (s'il la traitait de crevette, elle pouvait lui rendre la pareille avec son dragon poule) en vue pour lui hurler qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt de le raconter. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lâcha la bombe :

-Gajeel a fait un progrès hier soir.

-Attend ! Cana eut un immense sourire. Laisse-moi deviner… Il a apprit à ne plus laisser trainer ses caleçons sales ? Il s'est mit à la cuisine ? Au ménage ? Vous allez vivre ensembles ? Vous marier ? Déjà, la chasteté avant le mariage c'est foutu…

-Hé !

La future mère fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Juste pour embêter son amie.

-Bon, je donne ma langue au chat.

Happy éternua, ce qui fit rire les mages. Mirajane s'absenta pour aller saluer Fried qui revenait de mission. Après avoir obtenu que sa sœur lui raconte ce qu'elle avait manqué. Pas folle la barmaid. Ses antennes féminines avaient détecté un truc intéressant. Et Levy n'avait aucune honte de leur avouer des trucs qui énervait son petit ami. Parce qu'un dragon en colère, étrangement, c'était très câlin. Apparemment, elle l'apaisait… Ouais… Mais elle en profitait à fond.

-Hier soir, Gajeel et moi, on se promène dans les rues de la ville et on croise un couple avec un petit garçon. Je les regarde passer en me disant que c'est mignon. Et là, Gajeel me sort : « pas avant plusieurs années ».

Elle passa sous silence le « ma crevette » qui venait ensuite. De toute façon, les autres s'en moquaient. Elles étaient en train de virer hystériques. Avec force de cris aigus, ce qui attira toutes les autres filles, subitement très intéressées par ce qui se passait. Levy riait sous cape. Là, Gajeel allait être très câlin avec elle. Parfait !

.

_Moins d'une heure plus tard,_

-C'est quoi ce délire ?

Cana arrêta un instant de se limer les ongles pour regarder Mirajane survivre à Gajeel. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur le dragon. Peut être à cause d'une fuite ? Levy allait encore en faire les frais… Enfin, d'un autre côté, elle l'avait plus ou moins fait exprès. Plus c'était petit, plus c'était vicieux. Conclusion : Wendy cachait admirablement bien son jeu.

-Bonjour Gajeel, répondit la barmaid en essuyant des verres. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Qui est le con qui a été raconter des cracks à ce journaliste de merde ?

Ah ! C'était ça qu'avait fait Mirajane ? Ouh la cachotière ! Pas bien ça…

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Cet imbécile m'a sauté dessus en me demandant quand était le mariage.

Cana eut l'image d'un dragon d'acier sanglé dans un costume avec la cravate (Yankee-chan comprendra pourquoi la cravate...) en train d'attendre nerveusement l'arrivée de la meringue… Pardon, de la mariée. La future mère étouffa un fou rire. Il fallait qu'elle voie ça !

-Tu vas te marier avec Levy ?

-Nan ! Et justement, je voudrais savoir qui a été raconter ça !

-Il a peut être imaginé ça ?

-Faudrait déjà que quelqu'un lui ait balancé le fait que je sois en couple…

Et il avait immédiatement deviné qui avait cafté. Mirajane adorait les ragots… La pauvre. Cana se promit d'aller déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe et d'allumer une bougie tous les ans pour commémorer sa mort en martyr.

-Qui ?

-Devine ?

Si Mirajane échappait à la colère du dragon, Levy allait bien s'amuser à calmer son petit ami… Encore une fois, elle n'allait pas beaucoup dormir ce soir… Demain matin, elle allait sans doute avoir mal à la gorge et à une autre partie de son anatomie… Cana ricana tout bas tout en se demandant si elle devait snober les autres filles de Fairy Hill avec son appartement pour elle toute seule ou leur offrir l'asile… Hum, vaste question…

* * *

><p>Oui, Cana aime trainer à la guilde pour avoir les petits potins XD<p>

Pour l'histoire de la cravate, si vous voulez savoir, il faut être gentil dans ses reviews (comment ça c'est méchant de vous faire attendre une semaine ? XD)

plus que deux mois et on saura si c'est un garçon ou une fille !


	8. huitième mois

Et zou la suite ! Bon, je suis contente de moi parce que je n'ai pas fait que des dialogues XD

Bon, plus qu'un mois et deux chapitres avant la naissance ! Parce qu'en fait, je pense que je vais faire un chapitre sur le neuvième mois et un autre sur la naissance... Vous n'aurez pas l'accouchement en détail, rassurez-vous !

Sinon, réponse vite fait aux reviews anonymes (inscrivez-vous sur le site les gens !)

Valy-du-34 : oui, on dirait que l'influence de Levy a été influencée par Gajeel... et inversement ? Le truc avec Wendy... Parce que Cana pense que plus c'est petit (en taille) plus c'est vicieux. Donc Wendy étant parmi les plus petites de la guilde, c'est la plus vicieuse XD Et ben ce sera... Je sais toujours pas. Aussi proche de la fin, ça commence à devenir inquiétant...

* * *

><p>Accoudée à sa fenêtre, un chocolat chaud dans les mains et bien installée dans sa chaise, Cana admirait la séance de patinage artistique. Pluriquotidienne, s'il vous plait ! La mage ricana tout bas en mettant un marshmallow dans sa boisson. Ce que c'était bon que d'être au chaud chez soi à admirer les autres se geler les miches ! Merci à son nouveau copain le verglas. Le risque de glisser et de tomber, et donc de se faire mal à elle ainsi qu'au bébé, étant trop important, elle avait réduit ses balades à l'extérieur au strict minimum. Au revoir Fairy Tail…<p>

Enfin, ce n'était pas si grave. Car si on ne pouvait pas aller à la guilde, la guilde venait à vous ! En plus, SPP (Super Papy Poule) venait la voir plusieurs fois par jour pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Une façon comme une autre de rattraper le temps perdu. Pour le moment, il était en deuxième position dans les gadins les épiques de la saison. Le premier ? Natsu, sans hésitation. Il avait glissé sur toute la longueur de la rue pour terminer dans plusieurs poubelles. Puis dans une nouvelle tentative d'atteindre l'entrée de l'immeuble de Cana, il avait fait du rentre dedans à Levy. Dans le sens propre du terme. Il s'était retrouvé allongé sur la pauvre linguiste. Gajeel avait manqué d'en trucider le dragon de feu en l'apprenant. La seule chose que Cana voulait savoir, c'était s'il l'avait embrassé. Par accident, bien entendu.

Détail que Natsu n'osait pas préciser. Levy préférait se taire pour éviter à son ami une mort lente, douloureuse et surtout _exotique_. Cependant, si personne ne niait, le doute était permis… Et dans le doute Gajeel comptait… retirer à Natsu ce qui faisait de lui un homme pour être poli. Oui, le castrer. Avec un truc non coupant ou rouillé. Parce que c'était « plus drôle si c'était long à faire ». Pour une étrange raison, Natsu était parti effectuer une mission à la durée non déterminée.

-Joli, souffla la future mère en admirant Erza glisser de lampadaire en lampadaire avec un sac de course. Très malin.

Cana lui avait demandé de lui rapporter des trucs trop féminins pour les demander à son père. Surtout qu'elle le voyait mal chercher des trucs comme de la cire pour s'épiler dans un magasin… Non mais c'était vrai quoi ! Elle n'allait pas renoncer à sa féminité pour un gros ventre. Gros ventre qui l'empêchait de se pencher. Ca faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses orteils. Son vernis aux doigts de pieds devait être bien écaillé. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait demander à son père de le lui retirer ? Hum…

La future mère en était à cette question existentielle quand on sonna. Elle remit sa chaise sous la table. Voilà, ni vu ni connu.

-Entrez !

Mirajane avait vaincu le verglas. Rien n'empêchait la barmaid de la guilde d'apporter les ragots. Plutôt mourir que de faillir à sa tâche ! Non mais ! C'était inadmissible de priver les gens de potins sous prétexte qu'ils ne pouvait pas sortir ! Et puis ça valait le détour ! Cana faisait le meilleur chocolat chaud de toute la ville ! Avec des marshmallows ! Rien de mieux pour échanger les nouvelles.

-Cana ! Ton appartement est encore debout après la visite de Gray et de Natsu ?

-Ils se sont croisés dans l'escalier. Alors quoi de neuf Mira ? Assieds-toi, je te prépare un chocolat.

-Merci. Il s'est passé plein de choses ! Je crois que Natsu va demander Lucy en mariage.

-Non ? Sérieux ?

-Si ! On l'a vu sortir d'une bijouterie avec Happy. Et le matin, Lucy se plaignait d'avoir perdu une bague…

-Oh ! Et entre Levy et Gajeel ?

-Rien de nouveau. Pas de mariage, de fiançailles, de bébé. Ils n'ont pas l'air décidé à aller vivre ensembles… Même Lily ne sait rien. Par contre, leurs nuits sont toujours aussi animées… C'est qu'il a de l'appétit notre dragon !

Cana pouffa et posa un bol de chocolat chaud sous le nez de sa commère. Puis elle se rassit. C'est qu'il devenait lourd son bedon ! Même avec un bandeau de grossesse pour lui soulager une partie du dos, elle n'était bien qu'assise. Dormir sur le dos devenait problématique. Ca lui écrasait l'estomac. Enfin…

-Mais lui prend ses précautions… Vous avez essayé de le motiver à avoir un bébé en lui faisait remarquer que ça faisait gonfler la poitrine ?

-Oh oui ! On a même proposé à Levy une variante de la roulette russe !

-Pardon ?

-Tu sais que la roulette russe consiste à mettre une balle dans un barillet, à tourner et à tirer ?

-Encore heureux.

-Maintenant, tu prends plusieurs préservatifs et tu en perces un avec une aiguille, tu mélanges…

-Après tu peux truquer en perçant plus d'un préservatif… T'es sûre qu'ils se servent seulement de capotes ? Depuis le temps…

-Il parait que chez les Dragons Slayers, c'est la seule vraiment efficace… Il parait qu'ils les usent à toute vitesse…

-Où est passée notre innocente Levy qui rougissait et détournait le regard dès qu'elle voyait Gajeel ?

-Je crois qu'il lui a trop donné confiance en elle pour certaines choses…

.

Quelques_ heures plus tard,_

-Salut Mira !

Cana regarda son amie descendre les marches du premier étage puis referma la porte et mit le loquet. Pendant la journée elle évitait de verrouiller pour ne pas avoir à aller ouvrir à ses visiteurs à chaque fois. Seulement le soir, toute seule dans son appartement, elle se sentait plus en sécurité avec la chaine et le verrou mis. Surtout que maintenant, elle commençait à avoir du mal à se déplacer.

Alors que la jeune femme réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour le dîner -elle avait la flemme de faire à manger mais aussi une faim de loup- on toqua. Tient, bizarre. Makarov avait, à la demande de Gildarts, fait comprendre à toute la guilde que leur nouvelle mascotte avait besoin de se reposer et donc, venir la voir en pleine nuit n'était pas une si bonne idée. Vu que les gens arrivaient vers dix heures pour ensuite repartir à dix-huit heures trente précisément, elle suspectait son père d'avoir instauré, sans la prévenir, des horaires de visites. Merci bien. Elle était enceinte, pas malade !

Bon, ça ne réglait pas son problème. Cana jeta un coup d'œil dans le judas. Tient, en parlant du loup. Que faisait SPP devant sa porte ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'ouvres ? C'est papa !

Elle retira la chaine et fit tourner la clé dans la serrure. Deux choses lui parurent bizarre. La première, les deux cartons de pizza qui dégageaient une très appétissante odeur. Et la seconde et plus bizarre, les deux sacs aux pieds de son père. Ah non ! Il n'allait quand même pas…

-Bonsoir Cana ! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Heu… Non… Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?

Il lui tendit les cartons des pizzas qu'elle prit. Attention, il prenait son air sérieux !

-Cana. Tu sais que tu en es à ton huitième mois ? Elle baissa la tête vers son ventre rond puis fixa son père, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Mauvaise introduction. Bien… Vu que tu en es à ton huitième mois, le bébé est complètement formé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et ?

-Ca veut dire que tu peux accoucher n'importe quand !

Silence. Ok… Oui, en théorie elle pouvait accoucher n'importe quand. En pratique, elle était en parfaite santé et le bébé aussi donc à moins d'une chute ou d'un truc comme ça, pas de naissance prématurée. Bon d'accord, dans le doute, elle avait un sac avec quelques affaires pour elle et pour le bébé. Mais c'était tout. Maintenant, le faire comprendre à papy poule…

-Donc, parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois toute seule si tu devais partir en urgence à l'hôpital ou la maternité, je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à la naissance.

Deux questions : où elle allait caser le papy poule ? Et est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui laisser faire tout le ménage sans avoir l'impression d'abuser ?

Nan, les pizzas, c'était pas assez pour se faire pardonner de s'inviter comme ça chez elle !

* * *

><p>A part ça, Cana ne profite pas du tout de son père... La futée...<p>

Review ?


	9. neuvième mois

Oui je sais, je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière. Pas taper ! Juste que le chapitre n'était pas terminé et que je ne voulais pas le bâcler... Alors j'ai pris sur moi pour vous faire attendre plus longtemps que prévu le temps de le fignoler...

Réponse aux reviews :

Valy-du-34 : oui, il a le choix entre le grenier (ou plutôt le toit) et la cave (le local à poubelles...) ou sinon, le rez de chaussé (le hall) ou la chambre d'amis (le couloir) XD

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Cana jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se rendormir. Ces derniers temps, elle dormait très mal. Le bébé s'agitait, comme de par hasard, à chaque fois qu'elle se couchait. Et quand ce n'était pas bébé et bien… Tient c'était l'heure… Trois, deux un…<p>

Bam !

Une flopée de jurons s'en suivit. Comme tous les matins depuis trois semaines. SPPSC (Super Papy Poule Sans Cape). Un jour, elle allait tuer son père. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait passé une sorte de pacte avec le bébé pour l'achever. Elle dormait peu et quand le bébé arrêtait de faire le pitre, son père se levait. Et lui, le matin, il était tout sauf discret. Un éléphant dansant le rock dans un magasin de porcelaine ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Avec un soupir, elle se mit sur le côté et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir. Juste somnoler, au chaud sous la couette…

.

_Quelques heures plus tard,_

Erza s'agitait sur sa chaise.

-Alors ce bébé, il arrive quand ?

-Aucune idée.

Cana se refit du chocolat chaud. Elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de SPPG (Super Papy Poule Gâteux) pour la journée grâce au maître qui l'avait envoyé en mission. Pour la journée qu'il avait dit. Cana était sûre qu'il allait se débrouiller pour rentrer plus tôt, quitte à taper plus fort sur les méchants.

En attendant, Erza jouait la surveillante. On ne savait jamais. Elle avait dépassé son terme de trois jours et n'était pas prête d'accoucher selon le médecin. C'était normal, on accouchait rarement le jour pile. Alors en attendant, elle se faisait dorloter.

-Enfin je le comprend, pour le moment il est au chaud, le monde n'est pas trop bruyant… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter encore un peu ?

-Et nous on va en profiter quand ?

-Je ne sais pas… Quand il aura des petits copains pour jouer ?

Erza eut un petit rire. Vu les couples actuels, Cana pouvait attendre. Erza rendait peut être des visites à Gérard qui lui adressait des mots doux mais ça n'allait pas plus loin pour le moment. Lucy ne voulait pas en entendre parler pour des raisons que Natsu ignorait. Bisca et Alzack se tournaient encore autour. Lisanna cherchait encore la perle rare. Mirajane roucoulait sagement (du moins en public) avec Fried. Elfman et Evergreen semblaient se regarder mutuellement d'une autre façon que comme des amis. Juvia faisait toujours les yeux doux à Grey…

Quant à Gajeel et à Levy, le couple le plus solide (au grand désespoir de Jett et Droy) et bien… Gajeel faisait une allergie pure et dure aux enfants. Enfin, actuellement, il commençait à lancer des regards songeurs sur sa crevette. Surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait fait une blague, pour tester ses réactions. Elle avait demandé à Cana un test de grossesse positif pour le donner au dragon d'acier en lui faisant croire que c'était le sien. On avait vu Gajeel passer par toutes les couleurs, littéralement avant de dévisager la mage. Elle l'avait fait angoisser un quart d'heure avant de craquer et d'avouer que c'était une blague. Depuis, toute la guilde se demandait ce que Gajeel avait prévu de faire pour « rendre la monnaie de sa pièce » à sa petite amie. Seulement…

-Tu vas être enceinte pendant un bon bout de temps, trancha Erza en revenant au cas de son amie. Du genre, plusieurs années.

La future mère se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avec une grimace.

-T'as raison. J'ai déjà dit que je voulais accoucher ?

-Pas aujourd'hui.

-D'accord, alors je le dis : j'en ai marre de ce gros ventre ! Je veux accoucher ! C'est qu'il pèse son poids lui ! En plus mon père parle…

-Il a dit des trucs gênants ?

-Même pas… C'est pas drôle ! Je passe ma vie à faire du chocolat chaud pour les gens !

-Il est bon, remarqua la mage en armure tout en sirotant le sien. Et tu refuses de me filer la recette.

-Secret de famille.

-Mais on fait parti de la même famille !

-Je ne parlerais pas sous la torture… C'est ma recette. Que je tiens de ma mère qui la tenait de sa mère et ainsi de suite.

-Et si c'est un garçon ?

-Et ben ?

-Tu la donneras à qui ?

-Mais t'occupe ! Elle se perdra pas !

Elles terminèrent leur chocolat chaud puis elles décidèrent d'aller faire quelques pas dehors. Il avait neigé la veille et Cana voulait en profiter. Même si avec toutes les couches qu'elle mettait, elle ressemblait à un tonneau. De loin. De très loin. M'enfin.

Elles croisèrent Wendy et Roméo qui faisaient des bonhommes de neige devant la guilde. Grey et Natsu s'affrontaient dans une bataille de boules de neige endiablée. Lucy tentait d'esquiver les boules de neige pendant qu'Happy comptait les points tout en servant de bouclier à Charuru.

Plus loin, Levy les salua joyeusement en ouvrant la fenêtre d'un immeuble. Elle avait encore découché chez Gajeel ! Il vint d'ailleurs refermer la fenêtre derrière elle et lorsque sa petite amie voulu la rouvrir, il la chargea sur son épaule et l'éloigna de la fenêtre. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas la manie de Levy de dormir la fenêtre ouverte, peu importe la saison…

-Mon Dieu il la séquestre, nota Erza.

-Tu crois qu'ils bossent sur leur bébé ?

-Je voudrais bien…

Erza adorait les enfants. Elle ne le cachait pas. Et comptait en avoir autant que possible plus tard. Fallait juste que le père suive… Mais Erza avait des arguments très convainquant. Du genre, des armes. Beaucoup. Et des très coupantes…

Pauvre, pauvre Gérard… Il avait intérêt à assurer… En plus, Erza adorait les fraises, alors enceinte, elle risquait de lui couter cher…

Il fallait que Cana réussisse à persuader Gérard à devenir papa !

.

_Le soir,_

-C'est moi !

Gildarts esquiva Erza qui manqua de lui sauter dessus. Et cela, sans faire tomber les pizzas. Il alla poser ses courses sur la table. Encore une mission réussie pour SPP.

Cana entreprit de les ranger pendant que son père coupait les pizzas. A croire qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait chez sa fille ou presque, il ramenait des pizzas.

-Au fait les filles, c'était vraiment indispensable que je fasse les courses à huit heures du soir ?

-Tout à fait. Cana était sérieuse comme jamais. C'était un cas de vie ou de mort, tu te rends compte ?

Erza opina.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais. J'avais plus rien pour faire du chocolat chaud…

Si ça continuait comme ça, Cana allait faire payer ses chocolats chauds. C'est que ça lui revenait cher à la longue tout ça !

* * *

><p>Je n'accepte pas les missiles ou choses comme ça, par contre je tolère les tomates...<p> 


	10. naissance

Voilà la suite. Je suis en retard, j'avoue mais je bloquais sur le sexe et le nom… Horrible hein ? Alors finalement le voilà. Vous allez enfin savoir ! Bon, petit résumé des paris, je crois n'avoir oublié personne :

**Valy-du-34 :** fille

**KarnagePhoenix : **fille

**Swetty Nightmare : **jumeaux : fille et garçon

**Yankee-Chan : **garçon

A tout à l'heure pour savoir si vous avez gagné !

* * *

><p>-Cana ? Tu dors ?<p>

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lança son réveil sur son père. Il ferma la porte pour éviter le missile. Etrangement, il ne la rouvrit pas. Gentil papa…

.

_Quelques heures plus tard,_

Cana se traina jusqu'à la cuisine, toujours en pyjama. SPPG (Super Papy Poule Gâteux) ne la quittait pas des yeux. Pourquoi ? Oh, juste parce qu'elle avait dépassé son terme d'une semaine _et_ quatre jours. Et qu'elle n'était toujours pas prête d'accoucher, toujours selon le médecin que SPPG appelait tous les jours en disant que c'était inquiétant que ça dure aussi longtemps. Non, répondait le médecin. C'était tout à fait normal. Il était très rare qu'une femme accouche pile le jour de son terme sans qu'on le déclenche.

-Alors il va venir le petit-fils ?

-Nan. Attend…

Elle éternua. Gildarts se replongea avec un soupir dans son journal. Elle n'était pas prête d'accoucher. Ca le mettait à cran…

.

_Plus tard, dans la matinée,_

-Mais dépêche-toi ! Il faut qu'on y aille dans les plus brefs délais !

-Relax, c'est que la troisième contraction, c'est pas comme si j'étais sur le point d'accoucher…

Tout en disant cela, Cana terminait d'étaler son fond de teint dans la salle de bains, laissant Gildarts trépigner comme un gamin dans le salon qui reliait toutes les autres pièces. Elle prit le temps d'arranger ses cheveux puis alla à sa chambre, SPPP (Super Papy Poule Paniqué) sur les talons. Elle prit la valise qu'elle avait préparé pour son départ à la maternité. Elle l'ouvrit et vérifia que tout était en place, remplaça quelques affaires puis gagna la salle de bains pour remplir sa trousse de toilette.

-Il faut qu'on y aille ! Piala SPP.

-Une seconde.

Elle alla poser ses affaires de toilettes dans la valise, rajouta une couverture et de quoi s'occuper. Un paquet de cartes, un bouquin si Levy n'avait rien à lui prêter, de la musique... Un peu d'argent en liquide si elle avait besoin de quelque chose…

Bon, elle avait tout… Parfait. Il était quelle heure ? Midi moins dix. Bon, elle allait manger un morceau avant d'y aller, on ne savait jamais, si ça durait plusieurs heures…

.

_Plus tard, à la maternité,_

-Alors ? Demanda Gildarts à l'infirmière qui passait.

-Oh ben vous avez le temps avant qu'il se pointe ! Allez donc faire un petit tour !

Mais c'était une conspiration ! Son petit-fils allait naître et tout le monde voulait faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas là ! Déjà qu'il n'avait pas été là pour la naissance de Cana…

Bon d'accord, il n'était pas vraiment au courant que son ex-femme avait été enceinte. Alors il se rattrapait avec son petit-fils ! Ou petite fille. Non mais, on savait jamais. Déjà, le médecin avait dit qu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Donc ce serait un unique premier.

-Où il est ? Brailla Erza en entrant dans la maternité. Gildarts ! Alors ? Il est là ?

Cana en avait eu marre de se creuser la tête pour trouver un parrain ou une marraine. Alors elle avait tiré au sort. C'était tombé sur Erza, à son plus grand bonheur.

-Encore au chaud.

-Ah… Bon je vais prévenir les autres qui sont dehors.

Ben oui, toute la guilde dans la maternité étant trop dangereux, seuls quelques uns avaient le droit de rentrer (avec l'autorisation du maître, d'Erza ou de Papy Poule). Juste histoire d'éviter que la guilde n'envahisse la maternité. Ca serait mieux.

Par contre, pour une étrange raison, les filles avaient le droit de passer si elles le souhaitaient. Du favoritisme ? Non à peine ?

.

_Une heure plus tard,_

Gildarts se rongeait les sangs. A côte de lui, Levy lisait calmement tandis que Gajeel s'ennuyait. Le dragon d'acier avait tenté d'échanger quelques politesses avec SPP mais rien à faire. Finalement, il se tourna vers sa (future potentielle) moitié.

-J'comprend pas pourquoi il stresse comme ça.

C'était toujours agréable quand les gens parlaient de vous comme si vous n'étiez pas là alors que vous vous trouviez juste à côté d'eux.

-Ne te moque pas, répondit Levy sans interrompre sa lecture. Tu y passeras un jour.

Ah, le retour de la discussion préférée de Mirajane : un potentiel bébé de Levy et Gajeel.

-J'ai dit non.

On ne faisait pas aussi sec comme réponse. Cette fois, la mage aux cheveux bleus arrêta sa lecture.

-Hé ! C'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre jour !

-Quoi l'autre jour ?

-Tu as dis « plus tard ».

-Au sujet d'avoir des gosses ?

-Oui !

-J'en avais marre de faire ceinture.

BAM ! Levy assomma Gajeel avec son énorme pavé. Ca c'était fait. Maintenant, affaire à suivre pour savoir comment ils allaient se réconcilier. A ce moment, une infirmière passa dans la salle d'attente.

-Alors ? Demanda Gildarts.

Ca devait faire la troisième fois en un quart d'heure qu'il demandait.

-Ca a commencé mais vous avez le temps.

.

_Deux bonnes heures plus tard,_

Mirajane avait prit la relève de Levy. Et Gajeel avait suivi sa petite amie. Et Gildarts continuait de stresser, tout en fixant la pendule qui marquait le temps d'une lenteur insupportable. A croire qu'elle était en panne ou sur le point de s'arrêter.

Tic.

Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi et il n'était toujours pas grand-père. Ca faisait neuf fois qu'il attendait ! Merde à la fin ! Il voulait voir la chair de la chair de sa chair !

Tic.

L'infirmière avait dit qu'un premier accouchement durait parfois longtemps. Certains duraient même plusieurs jours.

Bon d'accord, il n'allait peut être pas squatter autant de temps dans la salle d'attente.

Tic.

Il avait parié que le bébé serait un garçon. Et s'il se plantait ? Quel grand-père indigne ! Se tromper sur le sexe du bébé de Cana ! Non ! Si c'était le cas, il préférait partir en exil… Loin, très loin…

Tic.

Une autre infirmière passa. Non, ce n'était pas encore bon. Tient, une qui arrivait en courant…

-Monsieur Gildarts Clive ?

Qui c'était cet abruti fini qu'on appelait ?

…

Merde ! C'était lui ! Il fut sur l'infirmière en un temps record.

-Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

Et Mirajane derrière lui qui pialait :

-C'est quoi le sexe ? C'est quoi ?

-Tout s'est très bien passé, c'est un magnifique bébé !

Super mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait savoir ! Et Mirajane allait virer si elle continuait à vouloir savoir.

-Et bien c'est…

.

_Cinq minutes plus tard,_

Gildarts se tordait nerveusement les mains. Mirajane avait foncé prévenir la guilde du sexe du bébé, laissant le grand-père seul face à son nouveau rôle. Pour commencer, il allait aller voir Cana dans sa chambre. Avec le bébé. Ca y est, neuf mois (deux semaines et de très longues heures) d'attente et voilà. Maintenant, chambre 209. Ah ! C'était là ! Il toqua puis ouvrit sans attendre la réponse. Une vieille rabougrie lui adressa un sourire édenté.

-Oui ? Tu es perdu mon mignon

-Heu… Je me suis trompé de chambre.

Et il ressorti à toute vitesse. Ah ok, c'était la 206 et le six s'était en partie décroché ce qui donnait le chiffre 209. Très drôle. Là, c'était la bonne. Il voulut frapper mais s'en retrouva incapable. Et si le bébé n'était pas normal ? S'il avait un problème ? Si ce n'était pas un mage ? Est-ce que Gildarts serait un bon grand-père ? Serait-il capable de l'aimer ? Excellente question…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière.

-Ah ! Voilà papy ! Entrez, il vous attend.

Papy… Ca y est, c'était officiel. Il était grand-père. Il regarda Cana, assise dans le lit, adossée à son oreiller, un bébé dans les bras et…

Et il s'évanouit.

.

_Plus tard,_

Paf !

-Aïe !

Gildarts se redressa d'un coup et se retrouva face à Makarov. Le maître lui sourit et lui tendit une coupe de champagne.

Gné ?

-On en avait marre de t'attendre et le champagne se réchauffait. Ca fait neuf mois que ta fille n'a pas bu _une goutte _d'alcool ! Ne la fait pas attendre plus longtemps !

Depuis quand le maître était là ? Bonne question. Le nouveau grand-père attrapa la coupe et s'assit. Cana avait toujours son bébé dans les bras et semblait morte de rire.

-Nerveux papy poulet ?

Très drôle. Bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais il voulait voir le bébé ! Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha.

-Alors c'est lui ?

-Oui. Papa, maître, je vous présente Mavis. Elle est belle pas vrai ?

Belle… Et bien, elle était toute rouge, un peu fripée et sa tête était énorme pour son corps… Mais elle était mignonne quand même.

-Trinquons, fit Makarov. A Mavis, la première de la nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail. Et à Cana, notre nouvelle maman !

* * *

><p>Faire s'évanouir SPP, je pouvais pas résister…<p>

Félicitations aux gagnant(e)s ! Soient Valy-du-34 et KarnagePhoenix. Swetty Nightmare, je ne sais pas si c'est à moitié ou au quart mais tu as quand même gagné avec tes faux jumeaux XD

Yankee-Chan, parce que ce serait dommage que tu sois la seule à ne rien avoir, toi aussi tu gagnes quelque chose en lot de consolation.

Donc, vous avez tou(te)s gagné(e)s un OS de votre choix. Ca peut être sur cette fic ou sur Fairy Tail (ou un autre manga, faut juste en trouver un que je connais XD). Alors lâchez-vous sur votre demande !

Sinon, une remarque ? Vous aimez le nom ?


End file.
